


Married with Construction: For Melusine

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Construction Worker Ben, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Nesting, No Smut, Romance, building a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Melusine had this request over at The Writing Den:Rey and Ben and the Fixer-Upper surprise. Rey finds a house and takes Ben to see it. “Well, what do you think?” Ben thinks he hates it, that it’s a terrible idea, but then he looks at Rey, beaming at the dilapidated ruins of what used to be a house and knows that he can’t say no, not when she’s this happy, not when he loves her more than anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).



Ben stared up at the crumbling house, if it could be called that.

 

He and Rey had been looking for a house for months. Months of looking at apartments, and townhouses, and jumping everytime a house in his parent’s neighborhood was listed. Nothing had been right. Not for Rey; his love, his Omega mate, his wife. Rey was his world. And whatever Rey wanted, Ben would give her. They had even looked a multi-million dollar homes and nothing had made her smile like she was smiling now.

 

Ben was not smiling. This place was a wreck. It was a wreck that had been run over with a bulldozer, then soaked in rain and snow for a few years. “This one?”

 

Rey beamed up at him, her hands looped over his elbow and snuggling into his side. “This one.”

 

Ben winced, reaching up to scratch at his neck. He didn’t want to tell Rey no, he almost never told her no, but he really wanted to say no. There was no way they could live in this house and it would need a lot of work before they could, which defeated the point of them buying a house. They had been married for a year and a half now, they wanted pets and kids and a place to grow. They couldn’t grow in the little one bedroom apartment they were in now.

 

“Okay, show me.”

 

She squealed happily, pulling his sleeve and dragging him through the house, showing him every room and spilling over with joy and her ideas. Ben was mentally tallying the time, effort, and money this place was going to take.

 

“Rey, honey, I love you, you know that, but this house…” He sighed, looking around once she had run out of steam and had shown him everything. “We could knock it down and build a brand new one, if it’s the location you like?”

 

She frowned, which made his instincts rile up to soothe her. “No, Ben… I like the land, but I love the house!”

 

He tugged her closer to him, tucking her against his body. “I could have my survey team come out, take measurements and scans and layouts, and we could build this house, brand new, anywhere you want.”

 

Now the pout came out, her lower lip plump and pink as she looked up at him. “Beeeeennnn. I don’t want a new house that  _ looks  _ like this one. I want  _ this _ house.”

 

Rey knew how to work him. As if being the Omega to his Alpha wasn’t enough, her scent and the automatic pull of their instincts driving him to please her, she knew how to melt him with everything else. “Rey… This is… We are going to be building a new house, just… piece by piece, costing three times as much, taking eight times as long. We won’t be able to live here for at least six months, but realistically we are looking at a year…”

 

Rey sighed, as if she was resigned to him saying no and pining after this house for the rest o fher life, laying her head on his chest and looking up at him with those deep green eyes. “You don’t like it?”

 

As he knew he would, he caved. “It’s not that I don’t like it, I just want you to be happy. If it will make you happy putting so much work and time into the house, then I will do it for you. You know I will.”

 

“This is the one. I know you think I’m crazy, but I can feel it. This is our house.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is the one.”

 

“You are sure?”

 

“Yup. One hundred percent. This one.”

 

Ben stared at the tile sample Rey was waving under his nose, arching an eyebrow. They had started in the bathrooms, expanding the master suite to make room for a soaker tub and a shower for two, and making the second bathroom more appropriate for children since a clawfoot tub was a bit impractical for babies, but otherwise they were making the three bathrooms identical. Same tile, same counter tops, same paint, lighting, etc.

 

But after seeing her first choice go down in the second bathroom, Rey had winced. And Ben knew what that wince meant. He stopped the install in the master and moved his crew to start tear down in the kitchen as Rey picked a new tile.

 

The guys on his construction crew were nice enough to only tease him a few times a day about it. One of the blessings and curses of having a construction business was that you could get a lot of work done, but all the guys knew you and knew your weakness for your wife.

 

“You’ve imagined this on the whole floor? Compared it to the wood for the halls?” Ben had already ordered the wood flooring and didn’t want this tile change to cause him to send it all back.

 

“Yes. I promise, we won’t have to change anything else.”


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t have to change the wood they had chosen for the floors in the rest of the house, but they did end up repicking the accent tiles around the mirror and tubs and because of that change, Rey had needed to change the light fixtures. But the two upstairs bathrooms and one downstairs bathroom were done. After 3 months, and only two weeks past the due date Ben had planned.

Now they were working in the kitchen. All Ben wanted to do was move in and settle into their lives together, but she needed it to be perfect. Rey had gone through two layouts, four measurement revisions, and at least seven color schemes before finally giving Ben the go ahead to start working.

“Do you think the pantry is going to be big enough?”

Ben looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, and Rey flushed, tucking herself against the door frame. “Do you think it is big enough?”

“Yes, you’re right. Of course you are. I’m being silly, right? It’s fine.” Rey smiled, turning away with a wave for the crew and heading back to some other part of the house.

Without a word, Ben shook his head and motioned for them to take down the pantry cabinet they had been lining up. They chuckled, and watched as Ben started measuring out an extra space for the pantry. He would have to build it scratch instead of using a standard size. He was already giving the instructions for them to start on the other side of the kitchen so he could make the pantry work.

About an hour later, Ben had added ten inches to the floor to ceiling pantry without cutting into too much of the counter space, and Rey peeked around the corner again. “Ben… Um… I need you to talk me down about this pantry thing? I’m freaking out.”

Adjusting one of the boards, he screwed it into place, Rey waiting patiently, and then stood. Coming around the corner, he grinned, wrapping his arms around her and planting his nose in her hair. “I already added a few inches, Sweetheart.”

“You did?” When he nodded, she sighed, tucking herself against him, relaxing. “I swear, I don’t know what is wrong with me. I can’t stop obsessing over this place.”

He hummed, breathing her in and listening as she talked about the bedrooms. The living room and dining room hadn’t needed much, and with the floors already chosen, the paint colors had been the only real choice. The master bedroom was already planned in meticulous detail, but the three spare rooms were giving her fits. She couldn’t decide which rooms would be kids rooms and which would be an office.

“You have got this under control. I love everything you have picked so far.” He grinned, giving her a playful squeeze. “After all, you did pick me.”

“You are right. You are. I’ve got this.” She paused, and he could feel her insecurity creeping in. “And you are sure you don’t want butcher block?”


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later, the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room were done. Only a month over schedule. And they had compromised by making a butcher block carving board.

 

The only things keeping him sane were how pleased Rey was, and the fact that the place looked almost livable. If they could get the roof finished and the master bedroom done this month, they would actually be able to start living in the place.

 

“Beeeen!”

 

“Ben… BEN!”

 

He looked up the stairs towards his mate’s voice, setting down his keys and shedding his jacket. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming up.”

 

“I found the perfect carpet!” She peered over the railing, her hair a halo around her head, practically giving him a heart attack with how far she was hanging over it.

 

“What? Get off the rail...”

 

She rolled her eyes over his protectiveness and disappeared, “I found the carpet I want!”

 

He fought hard not to show his frustration when she appeared at the head of the stairs as he came up. “Rey, Sweetheart, we are not having carpet, remember? You wanted wood floors.”

 

“No no, I mean in the bedroom.”

 

“Yeah. I remember you specifically saying that you wanted wood in the bedroom. And I quote,” He grinned backing her into the master bedroom as the sounds of construction repairing the roof echoed in the house. “I want to feel smooth clean wood when I get out of bed in the morning. Easy to clean, looks sleek and classic. It’s perfect Ben.”

 

“First of all, I do not sound like a child has just sucked a balloon.” She glared at him and he smirked. “And second of all, I do not recall that discussion.”

 

“We already installed the wood. You want to rip it up and put down carpet?”

 

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds crazy.” She fidgeted and he scratched his eyebrow, already knowing what was coming. “I just worry that the wood is going to be too cold in the winter.”

 

He chuckled, “Babe, I planned ahead. Don’t you trust me?” She nodded, and he motioned to the floor casually. “I put an in-floor heating element.”

 

She still didn’t look convinced, so he walked over, nuzzling against her mating gland as she muttered against his arm. “You don’t think it is too hard? I want it to be cozy and inviting.”

 

“What about a rug? You can put it where you want it, move it around, and if you decide you don’t want the carpet anymore, we can just pick up the rug and there you go?” 

 

Ben watched as Rey tilted her head back and forth thoughtfully, then nodded. “Okay. Do you think you can get one big enough in the carpet I want?”

 

He nodded, he had some connections that would be willing to put an edge on a raw carpet to make it into a rug. “I’ll fix it up for you. Don’t you worry.”

 

She sighed, her body relaxing against his, the nervous tension easing as he solved her problem.


	5. Chapter 5

They were done. After a grueling sixteen months, the house was done. They had put in the notice on the apartment, packed their things, and Rey had started ordering furniture and art and other things they needed. Ben’s mom helped out, flipping through catalogue after catalogue with her, and when it arrived Ben and Han would put it all together with Rey and Leia directing things.

 

They had finally moved in and after today, Ben was taking a month off. For over a year, if he hadn’t been working on a construction project for a client, he had been working on their house, and he needed the break. So he kicked off his shoes, took the stairs two at a time, and strolled into the bedroom with a tired smile. Groaning, he stretched out next to Rey, who appeared to have fallen asleep, and sighed in pure contentment.

 

When he inhaled however, his cock jumped to attention. Rey smelled like she was on the edge of a heat.

 

When they met, she had been on suppressants. When they got married she had been on suppressants. Through this whole process, they had both agreed it was best to wait until they were settled and ready before she came off permanently. She’d had a short heat during a doctor recommended break from her medications, and he’d eagerly seen her through it. But the experience had taught them that they were not in their right minds and thoughts of birth control went out the window during her heat.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had rolled his bog body over hers, his nose shoving into her neck under her jaw, rumbling and sniffing at her. “Rey… Sweetheart, wake up.”

 

“Mmmhmm?” He felt her stretch a bit as she woke up, her body bumping his where it caged around her, and a soft smile lit her face.

 

“Why do you smell like you are going into heat?”

 

Her mouth tilted mischievously, and Ben knew he wasn’t going to get a solid rest for at least a week. “Because I went off my meds?”

 

He groaned, burying his face in her hair, huffing the pheromones she was pumping out, before groaning and lifting his head to look into her face. “And why would you do that, my love?”

 

She rolled, managing to wiggle her thighs around his hips, as her sweet eyes opened to look at him. “I don’t know if you noticed, but… I might have been nesting for the past few months.”

 

He arched an eyebrow. “I’ll notify Webster’s dictionary that ‘few’ now means sixteen.”

 

She chuckled, giving him a light slap on the shoulder, “Hey!”

 

He smirked, his hands roaming to slip under her t-shirt, working it up. “Yeah. I think I may have noticed.”

 

“I want… I want to be a good Omega, and a good mate and wife for you Ben. I want to give you babies.” Rey stroked a hand through his hair. They had talked about how badly he wanted kids, she knew he wanted to make a family with her. But he also knew how nervous that made her, terrified she would be a bad mother.

 

She had been alone her whole life before they met. Her parents abandonment had always cut her deep and left an impact on their relationship, and when he had found her, he had done everything he could to help her move on. But his love alone hadn’t been enough. She had started with twice a week with a psychologist, and still had once a month therapy sessions and occasionally attended support group meetings for kids that had been on foster care.

 

Despite her scnet calling to his base instincts, he blanketed her with his body without pressing himself against her core through their pants. “Sweetheart, the only thing you need to be is happy. As long as I have you, that is enough.”

 

“You want kids, ben. I know you do.”

 

He shook his head, comforting her with his presence and his weight, grounding her in her body instead of in her negative thoughts. It was something they had discovered during therapy, pressure giving her a feeling of security. “If we never have kids, if we adopt, if we have a dozen kids, I don’t care.”

 

She sighed, nestling herself under him in a familiar way. “I want you to be happy, Ben.”

 

“I’m happy with you. As long as you are happy, I’ll be happy.”

 

“Okay…” Rey smiled up at him, nuzzling against his shoulder as her fingers stroked his glands. “Okay… We will figure this out. And whatever happens, we are together.”

 

Ben snorted. “Just try getting rid of me. I’ve got you, and I’m never letting go.”


End file.
